horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Booty (Blac Youngsta song)
"Booty" is a song by rapper Blac Youngsta. Lyrics (Twerk twerk), twerk Girl I wanna see you twerk I'll throw a lil money if you twerk I don't really think you can twerk (Twerk twerk), twerk If you broke, go to work Make that big booty twerk Make that big booty twerk (Twerk twerk) Can I touch that booty? That booty, that big old booty? Shake that booty, can I lay on the booty? Mike Tyson on the booty Copyright that booty (twerk twerk) Bounce that booty on the floor (shake) Shake it 'til you get a lil sore (shake) Show 'em your mama made a ho (shake, twerk twerk) Go'n 'head, get a little low (shake) Shake that booty in the car (shake) Shake that booty in the store (shake) (Twerk twerk, shake) Pop it, stop it, drop it, pop it If I hit Alexis Skyy, I'ma motherfuckin' rock it (twerk twerk, shake) I ain't got no fucking heart I can't be loyal to you wh**e You weren't here from the start (twerk twerk) (Twerk twerk), twerk Girl I wanna see you twerk I'll throw a lil money if you twerk I don't really think you can twerk (Twerk twerk), twerk If you broke, go to work Make that big booty twerk Make that big booty twerk (Twerk twerk) Can I touch that booty? That booty, that big old booty? Shake that booty, can I lay on the booty? Mike Tyson on the booty Copyright that booty (twerk twerk) Damn, skinny petite (damn) I know my bitch love me (damn) 'Cause she rub my feet (damn) (Twerk twerk, damn) You don't touch me, somebody gon' touch me You don't fuck me, somebody gon' fuck me You don't love me, somebody gon' love me (twerk twerk, damn) Money don't walk, I gotta go and get it Shake that booty, I'll come visit If you thick, I might hit it (twerk twerk, damn) Shake that booty for a ride (damn) Shake that booty on Live (damn) Shake that booty outside (damn) (Twerk twerk), twerk Girl I wanna see you twerk I'll throw a lil money if you twerk I don't really think you can twerk (Twerk twerk), twerk If you broke, go to work Make that big booty twerk Make that big booty twerk (Twerk twerk) Can I touch that booty? That booty, that big old booty? Shake that booty, can I lay on the booty? Mike Tyson on the booty Copyright that booty (twerk twerk) Why It Sucks #It’s another generic song about butts even though the trend pretty much ended in 2014. #The music video is terrible and is just Blac Youngsta as a tiny person surrounded by butts. #The lyrics are terrible and they repeat themselves. #There are very corny bars like "Copyright that booty". #The song is very boring and uninteresting. #Blac Youngsta's voice is boring and sounds like Yo Gotti done wrong. #Speaking about the music video, it’s just butts like another song. #The single cover is horrendous and looks like it was made in a free logo creator. Music Video Blac Youngsta - Booty Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Club songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Blac Youngsta Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:Explicit Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with terrible production